


Never Anything Serious

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: A first time going to a bar. The first one-night stand. And then nothing.Severus Snape finally goes to a bar after his divorce. There he meets Harry Potter, who shows him how good gay sex really is. When the night comes to an end, Severus leaves, knowing nothing but the man's name.Does this mean they will never see each other again?I don't think so.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	1. An Eventful Night

Another pop song starts playing and not for the first time Severus Snape asks himself what he's doing here. He's sitting by the counter, nursing a drink, only once in a while looking over his shoulder to see the crowd dancing to whatever song happens to be playing at any given time. People dancing in groups, couples dancing together, people grinding against one another.

He finishes his scotch and takes his time looking around the room, this time paying more attention to the groups sitting in the booths. Most are small ones, but there are one or two groups of seven or more people. He shakes his head and is ready to signal the bartender for the bill when his eyes land on this particular booth, with only a young man. Said man is looking right back at him, from behind round, old-fashioned spectacles. Severus can't tell the eye colour, but the hair's black and messy, but not in an unattractive way. He notices he's been staring a second too late because when he comes back to reality, the young man's making his way over to the counter. Severus immediately averts his gaze and pretends to be trying to get the bartender's attention.

“Hi there.” The brunette says as he sits down on the stool right next to Severus. When the older man doesn't look at him, he gives it another go, reaching for the man's arm. “Hi.”

Severus turns around, caught by surprise when he feels a hand touching his arm. He'd heard the greeting the first time but hadn't realised it'd been directed at him.

Because really, why on earth would this _very_ handsome young man be talking to him?

“Hello. Do we know each other?” Severus says, defensively, without thinking. He kicks himself internally for that, knowing too well not to speak before thinking.

The young man chuckles, apparently not at all upset.

“No, but I was hoping we could get to know each other.” He says, reaching out a hand. “I'm Harry.”

Severus looks at the offered hand and then back at the man, noticing now that his eyes are green. A very beautiful shade of green at that.

“I'm Severus.” He finally says, shaking hands with Harry. “I was just leaving.” He adds, still not sure about what's going on and choosing to play it safe.

“Oh, and are you still?” Is that disappointment in Harry's voice?

“I'm not sure. It would seem that clubs such as this are not for me.” Snape explains, vaguely gesturing to the dance floor.

“Ah, I see. I take it this is your first time here?” Harry asks, getting more comfortable on the stool. “I don't usually come to this sort of place either, but a friend of mine suggested it. Apparently, I need to 'live a little'.” He makes air quotes with his fingers as he remembers his friend's words, chuckling even.

“My godson told me the same.” Severus' lips curve upwards just a bit.

“And do you?”

“Maybe. But it's an odd thing to say a man my age, don't you think?”

“Sometimes age doesn't mean much, does it? If he said that maybe there is some truth to it.”

Snape eyes Harry for a moment or two, processing his words. The other man is, in fact, right. Severus has known from a young age that his preferences run towards men and that just didn't go well with his father. As such, Severus had always kept that part of him hidden and forgotten, going as far as marrying a woman. Only when his father had suddenly died two years before did he feel like he could maybe try and embrace that part of himself. As such, he filed for a divorce.

That had been the first step.

“Why don't you tell me why you're _really_ here, Harry?” Severus ends up asking, deflecting.

This time, it's Harry who doesn't reply right away, his green eyes widening. Has he misread the look Severus has given him?

“I... I thought that maybe...” Harry starts but realises he's probably only making a fool of himself. “Nevermind, sir. I'll leave you be.”

As Harry moves to stand up, Severus speaks again, not satisfied with that non-answer.

“What did you think? Because it is starting to look as if both of us are not very good at this.” Snape almost laughs at his own words. Understatement of the year, that was.

Harry shrugs and feels his cheeks become hotter.

“I thought you were staring because you were interested.”

“And the idea of me being interested is appealing to you?” Severus presses, his voice now lower, his face closer to the other man.

“I... Do you always ask so many questions?” Harry dodges, his blush definitely more intense. He isn't gonna say it, but he admits to himself that the idea of that voice whispering things in his ear in the middle of a fuck is also _very_ appealing.

“First time, remember?” Severus smirks.

Harry feels himself relax and chuckles.

“Right. So would you like to take this to my place or yours?”

“I take it you live alone?”

“I do. Don't you?” Harry frowns. “I'm not a homewrecker.”

Severus lifts a hand as if asking Harry to stop that train of thought.

“And I'm not hoping to commit adultery. But my godson is living with me for the time being.”

Harry seems to be judging whether or not Snape's telling him the truth, but ends up nodding and smiling.

“You had me for a second there.” He stands and grabs Severus' hand. “Let's leave this place, then.”

“I'm right behind you.”

* * *

He has to be out of his mind if he's really going home with some boy he's just met at a bar.

 _Drunk, that's more like it. Or drunk and mad,_ Severus thinks as Harry unlocks the door to his apartment. He eyes the young man again for a second. _But I can't be the only one._

All those thoughts fly out of his head once Harry steps into the apartment and pulls him inside, throwing his arms around his neck and crushing their lips together, the sound of the door being closed with a kick going completely unnoticed.

Severus freezes for a second, his brain trying to process what's going on. He's trapped between a wall and a fit young man who's kissing him eagerly and very willingly. He's wanted this for years. Has wanted it so much. So he stops thinking and lets himself be taken and embraces all the things he's feeling at once.

He feels Harry's tongue against his, Harry's body pressed against his, Harry's hands touching him, sliding underneath his shirt and finding their way up his chest, feeling the skin with his fingers. Somehow, they move to what he assumes is Harry's bedroom. The kiss comes to a halt and Severus' back meets the soft mattress of Harry's bed.

The younger man is still standing by the end of the bed, eyeing Snape with desire. He then moves around the bed and turns on the bedside lamp.

“You look so hot like that.” Harry says, lying on top of Severus, taking in the debauched look on his face, the disheveled hair. “Tell me what you want.”

While he waits for an answer, one of his hands starts undoing the buttons of Severus' shirt, while his mouth thoroughly ravishes the delectable neck.

“I want... I want everything.” Severus finally whispers, stopping midsentence to swallow.

“Everything?” Harry stops kissing the neck, his curious fingers now stimulating the man's nipples, eliciting a rather sinful moan. “I can give you that. Want to suck your cock so bad, Severus.”

“What's stopping you?” The older man asks in a teasing tone, moving his hips upwards, pressing his hard cock against Harry's no less hard. Yes, he's in desperate need of attention. He needs release, but he can't lose control. He knows it'd be easy to fall into the abyss with one touch.

It's his first time. He wants everything, but everything can be overwhelming. He knows this. He knows everything can be addictive, but here and now he couldn't care less. He wants a man's mouth around his cock, a man's rough hand touching it. A man's cock inside him while he feels the weight of the male body on top of his, pressing his own against the mattress.

These thoughts make him leak and he grips the bed sheets tightly when Harry wraps his wet lips around his shaft.

“Fuck... Fuck, Harry...” He lets out, his mind now too foggy to even make up of thought of any kind. He closes his eyes and focuses on the amazing way Harry lubricates his cock, the way he swirls his tongue around the tip every time he comes up. It feels like it's been just seconds, but he feels too close already. He bites his lip hard when Harry starts pressing kisses along his shaft, finishing at the tip. He's about to put Severus in his mouth again, but the man stops him with a gentle pull of his hair.

“No more... I want to cum with your cock in my arse.”

There's surprise on Harry's face, of course. Severus can understand why.

“You want me to top?” Harry asks, and Severus is glad he's now a tad calmer, calm enough to take in the image in front of him. Harry's lips are swollen and shiny from working on his cock, his pupils blown wide with lust, leaving just a green ring around them.

Fuck, how was he so lucky to end up on this man's bed?

“Yes.” He gives a short answer because he doesn't feel like sharing the story of his life this particular instant and not with a stranger.

Harry, however, has other ideas. He caresses Severus' thighs gently.

“Is this your first time with a man?” He feels like kicking himself right after the words come out of his mouth because now that he's heard them out loud he realises how ridiculous that question sounds. God, what a fuck up.

“Yes. Happy now?” Severus wants to frown but he finds that he can't. A skillful hand is wrapped around his cock.

“Thanks for that, Severus. I'll take good care of you.” It's a whisper, but Severus hears it loud and clear.

“Oh, yes?” He asks, eyeing Harry's clothes with disapproval. “You're planning on doing that wearing that many clothes?”

He doesn't wait for a reply and brings his hands to Harry's waist, tugging at his t-shirt. Harry is more than happy to help and soon he's naked, his body on display, much to Severus' delight. As it happens, the older man has a very curious pair of eyes and an even more curious pair of hands. He caresses Harry's smooth back, taking in every detail, going all the way down to his pert arse, which he firmly squeezes. His eyes, on the other hand, land immediately on the appetising cock that sticks upwards from the dark nest of curls. He feels his mouth watering at the sight.

Before he can even lick his lips, Harry touches his chin with a finger, lifting it.

“My eyes are up here.” He teases.

Severus arches an elegant eyebrow and stands, kissing the cheeky brat fully on the lips, continuing his exploration of Harry's body, stopping again once he finds a pierced nipple. He looks Harry in the eye again.

“Do you like it?” Harry's voice comes out rough, his throat dry.

Severus only nods and leans down to suck on that nipple. Harry doesn't even refrain from moaning, a hand landing on Severus' head, fingers sinking into his dark strands of hair. He moves his hips forward, seeking friction.

“Don't come just yet.” Severus gives Harry's cock a tug, feeling how hard and heavy he is. “I want this in me.”

“Lay down and spread your legs for me, then...”

Aroused and curious, Severus does as he's asked. He lies down on his back and relaxes, or at least he tries to. His relaxed state doesn't last long though. His back arches on its own when he feels something wet and rough against his arsehole, licking relentlessly.

“Oh my....” He can't help himself. He almost reaches for his cock but he catches himself before giving in. He feels like he can come on Harry's tongue alone, especially when he starts penetrating him like so.

Severus bites his lip to prevent the moans from leaving, but Harry reassures him.

“Let me hear you, please.”

Those words are liberating, really, they are. Severus lets himself go and moans with reckless abandon while being tongue fucked. He's touched himself there before, yes, but to have someone rimming him is different from anything else he's tried. He doesn't object when the younger man touches his lips with a couple of fingers. He darts his tongue out and licks them experimentally before wrapping his mouth around them and thoroughly wetting them.

Harry looks up and he moans at the sight of his bed partner sucking his fingers with such enthusiasm. He fucks Severus' mouth like that, feeling his own cock oozing precum. He wants Severus' arse badly, so he brings his fingers south and starts preparing the older man. He comes up and kisses Severus, only then inserting the first finger.

“So tight, Severus...” He whispers in the man's ear as he enters the second one, eliciting a shiver from him. “So good for me.”

Severus moves his hips, wanting those fingers to go deeper. Harry complies and slowly adds the last one, pushing them deeper, gently spreading them, stretching Severus.

“Your cock...” Severus lets out after another breathtaking kiss, as he reaches out and touches Harry's shaft.

“Alright, then. Since you want it that much.” Harry presses a kiss to Severus' forehead before moving away. He reaches the bedside table and takes a condom out of the bottom drawer, putting it quickly, and soon enough is again on top of Severus, between his legs, pressing kisses to his chest. His hands caress the man's thighs, placing his legs on his shoulders, before positioning himself and slowly breeching. Severus hisses and he immediately stops, giving time for Severus to adjust. He leans down and kisses him, caressing his face while deepening the kiss. He feels Severus' arms around his neck, a hand coming down towards his back. He also feels him relax around his cock.

“Move.”

Harry doesn't need to be told twice, of course. He restarts slow, very much so, the pace sweet torture for both of them. He's a fan of slow, he's not gonna lie. And if he's honest, he wants his partner to have a decent first time, even if they're just strangers.

He increases the speed of the thrusts, motivated by Severus' mouth just below his ear, provoking him.

“Fuck... Don't stop...” Harry asks, his neck and ears his weaknesses.

Severus then grows bolder, his tongue coming out to lick the shell of Harry's ear. Apparently, this is the fuel to the engine, if the way Harry is now fucking him is anything to go by. Long gone is the slow, tentative pace, replaced by hard and deep thrusts, the kind that makes Severus arch his lithe body and curls his toes in pleasure, pure and absolute.

“Again, fuck! Again!” He demands as Harry hits that sweet spot time and again.

As his orgasm draws near, fast and unforgiving, Harry brings a hand to Severus' cock and strokes it at the same pace of his thrusts, and it doesn't take long until they're moaning louder as both of them reach higher, the ecstasy too much, the moans nothing but nonsense.

Harry lets his body collapse on top of Severus', both of them catching their breath now, or at least trying to.

The silence is most welcome, as they relish the high of the orgasm. Time passes, but they remain still, uncaring. Only when Harry starts feeling cold does he speak, not without clearing his throat first.

“You're welcome to stay the night.” He says after pulling out, taking care of the condom before standing and going to the bathroom to throw it out.

He takes a couple of minutes there, refreshing himself, and when he comes back to the room he sees Severus finishing dressing up. He knows a dismissal when he sees one.

“Or not.” He finally says, after standing by the bedroom door for a couple of seconds, frozen. He walks past the man and sits on the bed, not bothering to put on his pants.

“I should go. I didn't inform my godson I would spend the night out.” Severus says as a way of explanation. Not that he owes Harry one, but he feels he should.

Common decency, his brain supplies.

“Yeah, fine. Well, good night.” It's all Harry says, looking away. Severus nods and leaves the room. Moments later, Harry hears the flat door closing.

It's been a long time since he last felt like this. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter. I hope you stick around for the rest of this story, which I'm currently still developing. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found.   
> Kudos, bookmarks, and reviews are all very welcome!   
> Thanks again and a Happy 2021!


	2. We Finally Meet Again... In The Most Unexpected Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and reviews you guys left! I really appreciate them.  
> Second of all, enjoy this second chapter. Draco is on ;)

It's Saturday morning and despite being an early riser, after last night Severus is somewhat surprised he's up and about this early. He tried going back to sleep when he first opened his eyes, but seeing that he wasn't very successful he now finds himself sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his first coffee of the day. He knows he'll need more than just the one.

“Morning, Severus. How was the night?”

Severus chokes on his coffee at his godson's voice. He's coughing for a good five seconds before he regains his composure, still baffled. He's not sure why that happened. Was it because he didn't notice his godson walking into the kitchen or was it the question? He doesn't want to dwell on it. Can't have that.

“What is wrong with you, Draco? What on earth are you doing, sneaking up behind me like that?” To say Severus is upset is an understatement.

Draco, though, is more than used to his antics and pays no mind.

“Oh, don't be like that. I didn't sneak up, you were distracted. There's a huge difference.” He says, going to fix his own mug of coffee.

There's silence for a while. Draco expected it and says nothing until the steaming mug is in his hands and he turns to join his godfather at the table. Severus is quietly reading the newspaper, but Draco can't help but notice it's still the same page from five minutes ago. Distracted indeed.

“So?”

“So what?” The bite to Severus' voice is obvious and looking at his face there is a frown to go with it.

“How was the nigh-” Draco cuts his question short when his eyes find a purple spot on Severus' neck. “So that's how it was!”

It's clear that Severus has no idea that he's been marked.

“What?” He asks, staring at Draco, only then realising his eyes are on his neck. He brings a hand up and touches the sore spot. “Shite.”

“I can't believe it. You finally got laid.” The blonde is ecstatic, and the contrast between their moods couldn't be any starker. Only after the words are out does he realise his poor choice of them, as Severus' frown deepens. “You know what I mean. I'm happy for you.”

To show that he means it, Draco goes around the table and stops behind Severus, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him, placing his chin on the shoulder.

“Was he good for you? Treated you right?”

There's no answer coming, Draco knows as much. His godfather is nothing if not private. He thinks he hears the man sniff and his eyes widen for a second, at the same time his heart clenches tightly in his chest at the implication of that. He knows of Severus' past and the hardships he's faced. It must have been an overwhelming night, and so Draco decides to not pry any longer. It's something that belongs to Severus and Severus alone.

He presses a kiss to his cheek and moves away to grab his mug.

“I'll drink this in my room and leave you to your thoughts.” And with that he leaves for his room, giving the older man the solitude he so craves right now.

* * *

It's Monday again before Harry knows it. He meets his good friend Draco first thing in the morning and they go together to Criminology class. Harry knows the other boy is dying to ask about his Friday night out, but he won't. Not yet, anyway, since Criminology is one of their favourite subjects. But the class doesn't last forever and the moment they're out of the auditorium it starts.

“So?” Draco asks, his grey eyes shining with curiosity.

“So what, Malfoy?” Harry isn't going to go down easily, that's for sure. If Draco wants him to spill the beans – and Harry knows he does – he's going to have to do better.

“Don't play the innocent, Potter, it doesn't suit you.” The blonde rolls his eyes. “You told me you were going out on Friday to that new club, – without me, by the way! - and so I want to know how it went.”

They reach their favourite café on campus and grab their breakfast, before sitting at a table near a window.

“For starters, I invited you. You just happened to be unavailable, so yeah, I went without you. And secondly, it went as well as you can expect a night out to go.” Harry replies with a fake air of calm, while he sips his coffee to hide the blush he feels rising on his cheeks. He avoids averting his gaze from Draco's eyes because he knows that will give him away.

“Ok, so it went well, that's good.” Draco's own gaze is sharp, and Harry is sure he won't be able to hide a damn thing. “Something happened? Was the music good? Were there interesting people? Interested people? Any cute bartenders I should know about?”

“Wow, you really thought this inquiry through, didn't you?” The brunette can't help but laugh, unable for the life of him to believe Malfoy has come up with these questions just now.

“Well, you know me, Potter. I always do my homework. So?”

“The music was average, they like their pop, alright? There was one cute bartender. The other one was more of a bodybuilder type of guy and although not cute, he was handsome in his own way, if you catch my drift? Oh, and there was this one who looked a lot like Alex Turner. And I do mean a lot.” He wiggles his eyebrows at his friend, who leans forward in interest.

“We'll go together soon, then?”

“I'm game if you are.” Harry answers and lets it die there.

They spend a couple of minutes in silence, just enjoying their food. They get to do so in relative peace, given that the café is not too crowded. They've got twenty minutes left until their next class and Draco is glad for that because he's not done with his questions.

“You ended up not telling me if there was anyone interesting there. Or interested, for that matter.”

Harry knows that any attempt at lying is futile. He also knows that if he tells his friend that he doesn't want to talk about it, he'll respect that and won't ask again, ever. But maybe it'll be good for him to talk about what happened. To share it with someone.

“Well...” He starts, finishing his coffee before continuing. “There was a man. We talked a bit, we... connected.”

“Oh?” Draco doesn't even blink. He doesn't say anything else, opting instead for letting Harry continue on his own.

“Yeah, we talked for a while and then we left for my flat. And we kissed, and we fucked. God, it was amazing.”

Harry's voice is but a whisper, but Draco is hanging on to his every word, mesmerised. You'd think he has no sex life of his own, really.

“And then he left.” Harry finishes, letting out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He leans back in his seat, feeling the disappointment afresh as he relives the memory.

“He left? Left how?” Draco rolls up his sleeves and frowns at the unexpected development.

“I said he was welcome to stay the night and he said he'd better leave.” Harry explains, shrugging. “Whatever. Maybe it was just good for me.”

“Doubtful.” Draco says and reaches out a hand, touching one of Harry's. “No phone number?”

“No. It's okay, though.” It really isn't.

Draco sees right through the lie, but doesn't press.

“Plenty of fish in the sea, right?”

“Something like that.” Harry looks out the window, trying to focus on something else and regain his composure.

“I've been thinking... We could have a sleepover at my place one of these days.” Draco decides to change the subject, knowing it's the best course of action. Besides, he really has been meaning to suggest this to Harry.

“A sleepover?” Harry looks back at the blonde.

“Yeah, French boy. *Viens dormir chez-moi.”

“I know what a sleepover is, thanks.” Harry rolls his eyes but can't help a chuckle. “Your accent is better, though.”

“I have a wonderful tutor.” Draco winks. “So, sleepover? You come for dinner and then we watch a french movie or three?”

“Now there's a plan.” Harry says before checking his watch. “Your godfather won't mind?”

“Not at all. You're a decent, very down-to-earth bloke. He'll like you. He spends most of his time in his studio working, anyway.” Draco grabs his bag and stands. “Shall we go now? We can continue planning in class. It's either that or falling asleep.” He mimics the monotonous voice of their Administrative Law professor.

“Right.”

* * *

When Draco had said he'd be expecting a friend for dinner, Severus hadn't expected this. Surely this isn't Draco's friend. He _can't_ be.

“How did you find my house?” Severus snaps at the young man in front of him, on the other side of the threshold, who, in all honesty, looks as surprised as Severus is. He's yet to say anything.

“I...” The brunette finally finds some words. “Draco texted me the address?” Even as he replies, he manages to make it a question, not a plausible reply. He then produces a cellphone from the back pocket of his trousers. He shows Severus the text he's got from Draco earlier that afternoon. “Does he not live here?”

Snape's eyes narrow as he reads the SMS. Shite. This can't be happening.

And even if he's panicking on the inside, some part of Snape's brain can't help but take notice of how handsome the young man really is. This isn't good.

“Yes. Yes, he does. But before you come in, we have to make a couple of things clear, Mr. Potter.”

Harry just stares at him, a frown on his face.

“As Draco hasn't mentioned anything so far, I think it's safe to assume you haven't told him anything. You'll keep it that way, or the consequences will be dire. Are we understood?”

Harry doesn't know whether he should feel offended or not.

“I wasn't gonna tell him anything!” It's his turn to snap, as he decides the idea is ridiculous.

If he'd thought this was what Severus wanted to hear, he realises now that maybe it really wasn't, as the older man's jaw clenches.

“Finally realised the mistake you've made now that you're seeing me sober and in broad daylight, have you?”

Harry's eyes widen in surprise at the bitter words. Is this what Severus really thinks? Is he completely set on thinking the worst of him?

“What? No!” Harry all but shouts and steals a quick glance behind Snape's shoulder, for any sign of Draco. “Do you even hear yourself? For starters, I had no idea Draco is your godson, or related in any way, and second, can you imagine me telling Draco that I fucking his godfather? How awkward it would be? Plus, it's something private. I don't kiss and tell, Snape, rest assured.” He's panting now, but he seems to have finally placated the older man. “May I come in now? Please, sir?”

Snape remains silent as he steps aside and denies how interesting it is to hear Harry call him sir. He shakes his head and closes the door.

“Draco's in the shower, but he should be done any minute now.” He says, not really knowing what else to say. He's not usually this way, but he was caught by surprise and it's not like Draco has people over all the time.

Harry seems to notice Severus discomfort. He can definitely relate to it.

“Let's forget it ever happened and start over. Please?” He asks, offering a hand.

Severus eyes the presented hand carefully. Potter's idea seems like the best course of action, but it's naturally easier said than done. He's not sure he can forget it, but he can at least pretend he does.

“I'm Severus Snape, Draco's godfather.” He finally says, giving Harry's hand a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Harry. Harry Potter.”

Severus offers something that resembles a smile at that introduction and lets go of the hand.

“Since you'll be spending the night, do you want a tour of the house?”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

And like so Severus shows the house to his new acquaintance, leaving his room out and Draco's room for last, hoping his godson would grace them with his presence before then.

His wish is granted when he hears Draco's voice from the top of the stairs as both he and Harry leave the study.

“Is that Harry I hear?” The blonde says and rushes downstairs, to confirm his suspicions. “Ah, thought it was you!” He hugs Harry and ruffles his hair, then looks at his godfather, an eyebrow arched.

“I was showing Mr. Potter the house.” Severus replies, then clears his throat. “I'll be making dinner, so behave, boys.”

And he leaves for the kitchen, hearing the young men rush upstairs. For a while now he's noticed a change in Draco's moods and behaviour, and after chatting a bit with Potter he can't help but think that maybe his godson...

No. That can't be.

Draco's always only brought girls home. But, on the other hand, Severus can't remember any other time Draco spoke so much of one of his friends, and he had a particularly good memory. He'd remember something like this.

* * *

If Severus thought pretending would at least be doable, he now knows for sure that it is not.

It's not doable because apparently, Harry spends a great deal of his time outside of classes in the café he sometimes goes to when he can't focus and do his writing at home. He doesn't think Harry has noticed him, and that's for the best.

Not only that, but Draco has taken to inviting Potter to their house to study. And sometimes he even stays for dinner. Deep down, Severus doesn't mind, especially because Harry is nothing if not respectful. On the other hand, Draco has started spending a lot of time at Harry's place as well, and on those days his godfather can't help but think what the two boys are up to, alone.

Through the dinners at his place, Severus has gotten to know Harry a little better. Although English, Harry and his family moved to France when he was seven, and he's now come to England to finish his Major in Law as part of the Erasmus program. After which he'll go back to France, where he lives with his little brother.

Harry is nothing if not temporary.

* * *

Harry wakes up in the middle of the night. He checks his watch, which displays 3.17 AM, and lets out a long sigh, turning around on the foreign bed.

 _I'm at Draco's, yeah_ , he thinks, closing his eyes again.

The seconds tick by, then the minutes, and there's no sign of sleep coming back any time soon. He swallows and finds his throat incredibly dry. Perhaps tea isn't a bad idea?

Harry doesn't want to overstep, but on the other hand, Mr. Snape has told him more than once that he's welcome to do as he pleases. He's also said that Harry can call him Severus, and like so Harry does so in the man's presence, but never in his head. It's easier that way, less personal.

By the fifth time he turns around, Harry gets up and heads downstairs to make that tea. It usually helps him go back to sleep when he's feeling restless.

He walks into the kitchen and opens the mugs cupboard with extra care, so as not to make any unnecessary noise and wake anyone up. He's deep in thought as he waits for the water to come to a boil. He's thinking – as he so often does – of how fast Snape was at crushing any hopes he might have had when they first saw each other after their one-night stand. For a couple of days after the encounter, Harry thought Snape had been cruel but then realised that, objectively speaking, he'd been nothing but an experiment, and the man didn't want to be reminded of it. Or at least that's the conclusion Harry had come to.

“Can't sleep?” A voice asks from behind him, and Harry almost jumps.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me.” The young man says, after turning around on his spot. He makes no move to leave the stove. Snape is standing by the kitchen door, eyeing him curiously.

“My apologies. I didn't know how else to announce my presence.” He said, going for the cupboard and taking a mug out. “I hope there's enough water for mine as well.”

Harry nods as he turns the heat off.

“There is. I loaded the kettle.” He fills both mugs with water to the top.

They each prepare their tea in silence, but after the first sip, Severus speaks.

“So? Can't sleep or just thirsty? Though if you were just thirsty a glass of water would have sufficed.”

“You're right, I can't sleep. It's usually like this whenever I wake up in the middle of the night for whatever reason.” Harry explains, both hands around the steaming mug. He suddenly finds the floor really interesting, even if the moonlight is the only source of light and he can barely see any details. “What about you?”

Severus shifts and is now closer to the younger man.

“I was trying to work in my study, but seeing that I couldn't focus I thought some tea might help.”

Harry just hums and silence falls over them again. They're seldom ever alone, so they're usually spared the awkwardness. And the same could happen now, if Snape felt like taking his mug back to his study.

Which he doesn't.

“I'd like to apologise.” He finally says the words he's been meaning to for some time now.

“Hm? What for?” Harry looks at him at last, genuine confusion on his face.

“For what I said the first time you came here. I'm not an easy person and I reacted poorly. I shouldn't have.”

Realisation dawns on Harry's face. He shakes his head.

“I think I understand why you reacted that way. I was an experiment and when you saw me again, on your doorstep, you probably thought I'd gotten attached and stalked you, or something. And then you realised that wasn't the case, but you didn't want to talk about it. It's fine, seriously.”

Severus' face changes and suddenly there's horror written there. Does Harry really think that?

“Harry, no. An experiment?” He takes Harry's chin between his thumb and index fingers and makes him face him again, black eyes locked with green. “An experience, yes. An experiment? No. I honestly don't know what went through my head then, but that wasn't it.”

Harry doesn't know why, but he feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He offers a smile.

“Apology accepted. Wow, I'm surprised you brought that up.”

Severus scoffs.

“It might have been easy for you to forget but I-”

“I didn't.” Harry cuts him. “I didn't forget it. Any of it.”

Snape's eyes narrow and he doesn't even blink, searching Harry's face for a sign of mockery he knows he's not going to find.

“Did you, Severus?” Harry asks, placing his now empty mug in the sink.

“I tried to pretend. Did I do a good job?”

“You did. I now wonder if you and I think the same thing.” Harry's voice is now a whisper, and he's moved closer to Severus.

“And what thing would that be, Harry?”

“That every time I've come here, we could've fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Come sleep at my place.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far. I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes there may be.  
> I can't express how happy I am that I'm finally writing again, after almost two years. And I couldn't be happier with this plot, which I hope you'll come to like as much as I do.  
> Kudos, bookmarks, and reviews are all very welcome.  
> Hope to see you in the next chapter.


	3. In The Dead Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and reviews <3   
> The third chapter is here! I hope you enjoy ;)

They stare at each other and even in the dimly lit room, Severus can see the fire in the young man's eyes. He does because he thinks and feels the same, he'd be lying if he said those words didn't go straight to his cock.

“Fuck, Harry. We do think alike. I often regret not having stayed that night and fucked your pert little arse in the morning.”

A moan is out of Harry's mouth before he can stop himself. His eyes darken and he takes Severus's unfinished mug off his hands and carelessly puts it on the counter, before roughly shoving the older man against the kitchen table and kissing him.

Snape, although caught by surprise, wastes no time in kissing back, ravishing that sweet mouth as if his life depends on it. Well, at this point, he's not so sure it doesn't. His hands come down to rest on Harry's arse and give it a squeeze, before lifting him up and sitting him on the table. The idea of taking Harry on that table excited him to no end. His throat feels dry and it takes all his self-control for him not to hump against Harry like a dog in heat.

“Here?” The young man asks in a breathless whisper, helping Severus getting rid of his shirt. He prays the answer is yes.

“Fuck, yes.” Is the answer and Harry can't help but moan when Severus's mouth latches onto one of his pierced nipples. His right hand comes up to rest on Severus's head, his fingers sinking into the dark, long hair. At this point, Harry's tenting impressively already and it's not long until he's had enough of being teased. He's wanted this ever since that first time, almost four months ago.

“S-Stop...” He asks after a particularly arousing kiss just below his ear.

Severus stops immediately and steps back, worried he might have overstepped or that Harry might have changed his mind.

“What is it?” His breathing is ragged. His eyes fall on Harry's tent and he can't help but feel a sudden sense of pride. It almost makes him forget his concern.

“I need you is what.” Harry bites his lip and reaches out a hand, pulling Snape towards him by the hem of his trousers, which he starts undoing with haste, releasing the man's own aching erection. He swallows the accumulated saliva and gets off the table, dropping to his knees in front of Severus, whose cock is deep in Harry's mouth before he can say anything and any doubt he might have had is entirely dissipated by the way Harry's sucking his cock. Severus grips the edge of the table until he feels his hands go weak in an effort not to buckle his hips too violently and thoroughly fuck Harry's delightful mouth.

He does an excellent job until that expert tongue slides towards his balls and he feels his control slip away. A thought crosses his mind as he looks down at Harry pleasuring him. How many men has Harry been with to be so skilled?

 _How many_ _indeed_ , Severus thinks and he hates the pang he feels in his chest at that thought.

He lets out a hiss when Harry brings his tongue flat up the underside.

“Yes... Fuck, just like that...” He brings a hand up to rest on Harry's head, caressing the unruly black hair. The younger man then goes down again, fondling the balls before sucking on one, and that's when Severus knows that it has to stop. The hand on Harry's head slides down towards his chin and Severus makes him look up. Without a word, Harry knows it's that time. He gives Severus's cock one last and long good sucking, and stands, hastily removing his pyjama bottoms and pants in one go. He sits comfortably on that blessed kitchen table and spreads his legs, his eyes never leaving Severus's, who's watching the scene with intense desire. The air around them is so fully charged with sexual tension one can dare say nothing can stop them at this point.

“You're beautiful.” Severus's usually deep voice sounds even deeper, heavier too with lust.

“Does a beauty like me deserve a thorough fucking?” Harry asks, languidly touching his needy cock. It's been a while since he's bottomed and now he's going to bottom for Severus. He's eager.

Very much so.

Instead of giving a verbal answer to Harry's question, Severus presents him with three fingers, bringing them to his mouth.

Finally breaking eye-contact, Harry looks at the long and slender digits with interest, sparing a second or two to admire them, before wrapping his lips around the middle one, imagining it's Severus's delicious cock that he's sucking. His eyes are now back on Severus's, but not for long. He can't help but close them as he wets all three of those fingers that'll be inside him soon enough. He sucks and licks, leaving them properly lubricated.

It's not long until he's had enough of having them in his mouth.

“Please.” He whispers, leaning back on the table and spreading his legs wider.

Severus doesn't need to be told twice and starts preparing him, one finger at a time until the three of them are stretching Harry's pleasantly tight arse. The young man is clinging to him, pressing heated kisses to his throat, letting out a few moans in the process.

“Do you want me to... come this very moment?” Severus's voice comes out through gritted teeth, his mouth against Harry's ear.

“Fuck, no. I want that in me. Now.” Harry brings a hand down and fists Severus's aching cock.

The other man finally takes his fingers out of Harry's arsehole and presses the tip of his cock to it, not quite breaching it yet. It feels both good and unbearable at the same time. He knows that if he lets his control slip, he'll come right here and now. But he keeps teasing until a frustrated moan reaches his ears. Only then does he slide inside the tight hole, for both their sakes.

“Hm... Fuck, Severus...” Harry has his legs wrapped around Severus's narrow hips, his head thrown back, his eyes closed. The familiar burn feels good, better than he can remember, maybe because it's been a while. He doesn't dwell on that, he can't even think straight, not with Severus increasing the speed of the thrusts.

“You feel so good around my cock, Harry...”

They kiss heatedly, moaning into each other's mouths, the wet sounds now their soundtrack. It's obscene, but they both love it.

When they stop for air, it's difficult to say who needs it more, ragged as both their breathings are. Severus opens his eyes to find Harry with his still closed, thoroughly enjoying the depravity going on, not a care in the world.

And then complete silence and stillness.

They both look like perfect statues at the sound of a door opening. They remain still for a couple of seconds, straining their ears to hear better. Severus is the first to move, leaning forward, gluing their bodies together.

“Quiet.” He whispers softly in Harry's ear, who doesn't acknowledge the words, doesn't even breathe, his wide eyes on the kitchen entrance, as if Draco would walk in any second now. He stays immobile for a couple of seconds until he finally pulls himself together. He searches for Severus's eyes.

The man is moving again, very slowly, painfully so, with deep thrusts. It's agonising, even more so in this particular situation. Neither says anything, but they're both praying Draco's footsteps upstairs are leading him to the bathroom and not downstairs.

It's exhilarating. They're looking each other in the eye and Harry's gaze turns into a death stare the moment Severus wraps a skilled hand around his throbbing, sensitive cock and gives him a smirk. He gives up when the touch becomes too much and lets his head tilt back, mouth open and mute, nothing but rapid breaths escaping the lips. The way Snape moves his hips is so slow it frustrates the younger man, but at the same time, he knows he can't trust himself for anything else given that he's almost losing it even now. At the light touch of Severus's thumb over the tip of his cock, Harry has to bite his lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping. He opens his eyes when his bed – table? – partner presses the wet thumb against his mouth, smearing precum on his abused lips.

“Taste yourself...” Is softly said in his ear, and Harry licks that digit clean.

Neither has any idea of how long it's passed, but suddenly they hear the sound of a door again and they're sure that it is Draco closing the bedroom door. They better be right.

“Fuck, finally...” Harry lets out, moving his hips, trying to coax Severus to fuck him like he means it. He succeeds, because the man places Harry's legs on his shoulders and proceeds to properly sink his cock in Harry's arse, eliciting sinful moans from both.

“Oh, God... I'm so close, Sev...”

“So am I...” A particularly harsh thrust. “You feel so good, damn you.” Severus's voice comes out a throaty moan, rough with arousal. He means to pull out before he cums, but Harry grabs his wrist.

“Come inside, please...” He asks and Severus chokes a moan, too weak to refuse, as he finally allows himself to cum, the orgasm hitting him like a tsunami. He struggles to focus his vision on the arching body beneath him, the memory of Harry moaning his name as he cums etched in his mind. The expression on his face. The abandon. The way the usually messy hair is even messier and glued to his forehead.

Severus hangs his head as he contemplates what they've just done. How weak he is. He pulls out and pulls his trousers up, fixing his clothes while Harry comes back to reality.

“We probably shouldn't have done this.” Severus finally says, his eyes focused on Harry's face. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but he's sure Harry's reaction isn't it. The young man snorts, picking his previously discarded shirt up off the floor.

“Speak for yourself. This was probably the best sex of my life, I'm not gonna deem it a mistake.” He says the words without sparing Severus a glance, because he really doesn't fancy crying right here and now, and tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He thinks he succeeds.

Long fingers close around Harry's wrist when he moves to grab his pyjama bottoms.

“You're right. We did nothing wrong, I'm sorry.” Severus's words are sincere. He lets Harry dress the rest of his clothes. “Shower with me?”

Harry's eyes finally meet Severus's and he nods, standing on the tip of his toes and pressing a kiss to the other man's lips. Before he can pull away, Severus's hand comes up to his cheek and he deepens the kiss.

Harry thinks he much prefers the way the night is coming to an end this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes there may have been.  
> Am I the only one who felt like strangling Severus at one particular point? Was I?  
> Kudos, bookmarks, and reviews are all very welcome.  
> Hope to see you in the next chapter.


	4. Do You Want Some Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far and for supporting me. I cherish every kudo, comment, and bookmark.  
> Welcome to the last chapter.  
> Enjoy.

The next morning finds one Draco Malfoy waking one Harry Potter by jumping onto his bed.

“Wake up, you tosser! It's past 10 AM.” He yells in the brunette's ear.

“What the bloody fuck, Malfoy?” Harry says in a very pissed off tone, throwing away the sheets and looking at the blonde, before elbowing him in the ribs. A pained moan comes out of Draco's mouth. Mission accomplished.

“Ouch! What the hell was that for?” Draco's voice comes out hilariously high pitched.

“Ah, now he's asking. What was that _yelling_ for? And right in my ear, too.” Harry arches his eyebrow and smirks smugly at Draco, who just shakes his head.

“Get out of the bed. I'm hungry and it's a beautiful day out there.” He emphasises this by gesturing to the window, through which warm sun rays come in.

“Now that's the best thing you've said so far.” Harry jumps off the bed and heads for the door.

“Hold on a second!” Draco calls out, his eyes on Harry, who turns to look at him, a questioning expression on his face.

“Didn't you just say you were starving or whatever? You drama queen.” Harry shakes his head in disapproval.

“Where'd you think you're going, dressed like that, you... you sex on legs!” Draco all but shouts, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette. “That's no attire to go downstairs. My godfather is probably up already.”

Harry blinks and looks down. Draco is right. For once. Harry's chest is on display and his pyjama bottoms are hanging precariously low on his hips. He looks around, quickly searching for his shirt. He finds it between the crumpled sheets and grabs it.

“You're right for once. But sex on legs? My, my, Draco...” Harry waves a hand, fanning himself.

“Oh, shut up. You're just lucky you have a nice body to save your ugly mug. Get properly dressed, you wanker.”

Harry throws his head back, laughing with mirth. Only Draco could insult and compliment him in the same sentence. After a good ten seconds of laughter, he finally puts his shirt on and they both rush downstairs.

They're four steps into the empty kitchen – apparently, Draco's worries were unfounded, Severus is nowhere to be seen – when Draco speaks.

“Oh, so this is where you were yesterday when I woke up during the night.”

Immediately the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up and his throat goes dry. He looks at his friend before answering, searching his face. For what, he doesn't know, but Draco is, not surprisingly, staring at Severus's unfinished mug of tea on the counter.

“Yes, I... I woke up around 3 and couldn't fall back asleep, so... I came down for tea. Figured it might help.”

“Hm.” Draco hums, grabbing the mug and washing it, not before noticing the other one in the sink. “Was that before or after Severus?”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek and goes for the truth. The fewer the lies, the better. Especially because he's an atrocious liar.

“At the same time, actually.” He goes for casual and succeeds. At least he doesn't stutter.

“You guys had tea together, was it?” Draco asks as he starts to prepare them both some fresh coffee. Harry is in charge of toasting the bread, as usual.

“Yeah.”

“Was it good?” Draco's staring at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

Harry almost chokes on his saliva. He takes a moment and when he replies he manages to sound confused.

“Well, as good as tea drinking can be?”

“Figured you guys must've talked about some interesting shit.” Draco places their mugs on the table and sits down, waiting for the toasts.

“There wasn't much talking involved, no.” The words are out of Harry's mouth before he can fully appreciate what they might imply. “I kind of wasn't expecting the Spanish Inquisition, Draco.”

Malfoy's grey eyes are on Harry but he can't tell what his friend's thinking. After some staring, the blonde finally speaks again.

“It's better that way. Sometimes Severus starts talking about the plot he's working on and it can be a little too much after a while. Now hurry up with those toasts, I'm hungry.”

Harry thanks whatever deities made this change of topic possible and gives Draco the finger.

“Shut up or you won't be getting any.”

* * *

None of them had any regrets of that night, and if Harry had doubts about Severus's thoughts on the matter they dissipated the next day, when the older man texted Harry on his cellphone, asking if they could meet that evening. Of course Harry didn't have to think twice before inviting him to his flat.

From then on, it became a weekly occurrence. At Harry's or Severus's place, it didn't matter. Usually, if Draco hadn't invited Harry for the weekend it was Severus who would pay Harry a visit. And, in those cases, much to the young man's delight, Severus would stay the night.

Soon, February comes around. Valentine's Day is just around the corner, which is why Draco is asking his godfather this specific question, while they have dinner one evening a week before Valentine's Day.

“Have you got any plans for Valentine's?”

Severus stops chewing his food and looks up at his godson, a perfect eyebrow raised. Draco says nothing and keeps staring, waiting for a reply. Severus swallows and sips his wine.

“What an unusual question.” He says and doesn't elaborate. Draco presses, unsatisfied.

“It requires an answer, nevertheless. A yes or no should suffice.”

Severus can't help but be amused by Draco's choice of words.

“Then no, if you insist.”

“Thought you'd have, though.”

“Thought you'd said a yes or no would suffice, but what you've just said tells me otherwise, so I'll bite. Did you now?”

Draco chuckles and nods, his grey eyes twinkling.

“What with your escapades? Hell yes.” He gestures vaguely to his own neck, a smirk on his lips. “Even if it wasn't obvious by you spending every other Friday night out, the amazing work he does on your neck gives you away. Spectacularly.”

Severus is somewhat surprised by Draco's boldness, even if he knows the young man is no prude. Instead of showing his surprise, he merely presses his lips together.

“You seem very sure it's only the one.”

“Are there several? It just doesn't seem like you, but yes, I could be wrong.” Draco has a thoughtful expression on his face. “It's happened, once or twice.”

“Which is not the case this time, I assure you. But I-” Severus stops speaking as he considers his next words. “It's nothing serious. I don't see why I should have plans, then.”

Draco doesn't seem surprised by this, he's considered this option. He's curious, though, very much so.

“I'm not sure that's how you should go about it. But you're a big boy, you do you.”

The older man resumes his dinner, going through the conversation they've just had. He could invite Harry for a night out. Have dinner at a nice restaurant, drinks after that, mind-blowing sex later... Would Harry say no?

He's thought about doing different things with Harry before. He doesn't often think of it, mind you, and whenever he catches himself doing so he scolds himself for doing it. He doesn't dwell on the reason why he might like the idea of doing _romantic nonsense_ with Harry. The fear of rejection overwhelms him. Harry is young, handsome, smart and not stay in England past July.

Severus sighs before he can stop himself and stares at Draco.

“What about you? Going out with your Valentine? Is there even one? You surely do sound like an expert these days, Draco.”

Draco gives his godfather a wide smile. It's obvious he was expecting to be asked this. Unlike Severus, he has plans.

“Yes. There's this restaurant offering limited free meals to couples, so Harry and I signed up on their website for that and got it. We're faking it, of course, but they won't know.”

Severus doesn't feel like eating anymore, so he pushes his plate away and finishes his wine. His heart speeds up, he can practically feel it in his ears.

“Faking it? Sometimes I have the idea that you two are together, so I'm not sure how much faking your evening will entail.” There's a hint of bitterness in his voice as he says these words. He chastises himself for his lack of control.

 _You're one to talk_ , Draco thinks, before saying: “We're just friends, but we happen to be very comfortable around one another. And he's going to help me score a date after dinner. There's this bartender who works at the club we've been going to that I wouldn't mind having a taste of.”

Draco's words bring some relief to Severus. He's not going to lie, it's a good feeling.

“And Harry doesn't need help getting a date for himself?” This time his voice is perfectly controlled. _Such an accomplished actor,_ he thinks.

Draco looks thoughtful for a second, but for some reason, Severus has the impression he's faking it.

“I don't think he's interested in that, no. When I asked about his plans for Valentine's, he too said he didn't have any. He must be getting some somewhere, he's always in such a good mood. It's annoying sometimes, really.” Draco rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance. “And I can _swear_ I saw a love bite on his neck a couple of days ago.”

Severus _almost_ smiles. In any case, he now knows he'll have no plans for sure. Would Harry have said yes if Severus had asked first? He tries not to think too much about it, for there's absolutely nothing he can do to change that. Not anymore.

* * *

Valentine's is a success. Draco and Harry have an excellent dinner together. The romantic atmosphere is heavy and they're surrounded by couples, but they slip easily into the role. They talk and laugh and at some point they observe the room around them, wondering if there is anyone else there faking it.

Later, in the club, they enjoy drinks, they dance together, they even dance with other people but always keeping an eye on one another. When they go back to the counter to order more drinks, Draco's back ogling the bartender. It is so obvious it's actually the bartender who asks Draco out. Harry winks at that and they toast to a very successful evening.

“God, I can't believe he asked me out.” The blonde says when they're out of the club and on their way to his house. It's closer to the club, it's already late and so Harry's spending the night there.

“I'm not even surprised. The way he was looking at you the first time we ordered drinks... And then on the dance floor, I noticed him staring at you a couple of times.” Harry nudges his friend's ribs with his elbow. “Didn't need any help from me, handsome.”

They spend the thirty-minute walk to Draco's place talking and laughing about their evening. It's chilly outside but it's welcome. The streets are desert and they make it safely home, where they find Severus still up.

“I didn't know you were coming home tonight.” He says when he sees the two young men in the entry hallway.

“Where else would we spend the night?” Draco asks, hanging his coat and clapping Harry on the shoulder. “We're going up, I'm dead. Goodnight, Severus.”

Harry smiles at Severus and winks.

“Goodnight.” He says, following the blonde upstairs.

“Goodnight.” Severus whispers and takes his phone off his pocket, typing a quick message before entering his studio again.

* * *

When Draco had said he was dead, Harry had thought he'd meant he was really tired. After lying for half an hour in bed, waiting for his friend's breathing to slow down, Harry thinks that maybe he misunderstood his friend's words.

Another ten minutes go by and Harry strains his ears to better hear Draco's breathing, which seems to be slower and steadier now. Still, Harry's not taking any risks.

“Draco?” He whispers, hoping he doesn't get a reply. When he doesn't, he gently pushes the bedsheets away and gets off the bed, tiptoeing his way out of the bedroom.

The upstairs hallway is pitch black but he doesn't turn the lights on, opting instead for following along the wall with his hand, carefully making his way towards the door at the end of it. There's a smile on his lips now as he approaches the door with the light coming from underneath it. He stops in front of it and reaches for the knob, not bothering to knock. He's got his lower lip between his teeth as he opens the door and lets himself in.

“What took you so long?” Severus asks, putting the book he'd been reading down on the bedside table.

“Draco just wasn't as tired as he claimed to be, apparently.” Harry shrugs and makes his way across the room, climbing onto the bed.

“I see.” The older man's hand comes up to rest on Harry's cheek and lets out a whisper, his bottomless black eyes locking with the boy's green ones. “You're here now.”

“I am, Severus.” Harry closes his eyes for a second and then turns to place a kiss on the palm of Severus's hand. His eyes then snap open again and this time around they're filled with lust. “I kind of expected you to be naked already.” Harry's left hand comes to rest between Severus's legs, caressing the forming erection, forcing Severus to bite down a moan.

“Oh, yes? I sort of expected the same from you.” He places his hand on top of Harry's and makes him squeeze. “Touch it like you mean it.”

“Fuck.” The boy swears, aroused to no end by those words. Seeing Severus like this just does the most indescribable things to him and he wants more. “Fuck, off with those.”

He doesn't wait for Severus to take off his pyjama bottoms, he just pulls them down enough to free the man's cock himself, and before another word can be said he's busying himself sucking that cock.

“Yes... Fuck...” Severus lets the moan out as he buries his fingers in Harry's messy hair, tugging gently at it. His head is resting against the headboard and he has his eyes closed, focusing on everything he's feeling. Maybe it's the fact that he's been anticipating this ever since he saw Harry in the entry hallway. In fact, if it hadn't been for Draco, he might have just fucked Harry up against the wall. He moans louder at that thought, as Harry swirls his tongue around the head. He opens his eyes and he's presented the most erotic, wonderful sight there can possibly be.

Harry is running his tongue up the underside of his cock and his eyes are so full of lust that he's not entirely sure who'll be doing the fucking tonight. There's only a small ring of green around the pupils of Harry's eyes.

“H-Harry...” Severus moans the name, it's all he can think about. He's closer now, his hips buckling up.

Harry can feel it getting closer. Severus' breathing is getting more erratic so Harry slows down. His mouth leaves Severus' cock and moves downwards. He darts his tongue out and licks the balls while his hand works the shaft, every so often stopping and squeezing the head gently, eliciting moans and grunts from his lover. He can't tear his eyes away from Severus's face and that alone could make him cum in a second if he just let go. But he doesn't want that, not until the man's cock is buried deep inside him.

A rather firm tug at his hair tells him Severus is near, so he wraps his mouth again around the shaft and goes down ever so slowly until he feels the tip brush against his throat.

“Hmm.. Hm...” He hums and holds it there, just listening to his lover struggling.

“Harry, I'm... Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Severus mutters as he feels the orgasm hit him like a wave capable of swallowing him. That's what Harry does to him.

Harry swallows and kisses the other man breathless, sitting on his lap. Severus's hands are on his arse in less than a second as they intertwine their tongues and he can't help but thinking that tasting himself on Harry's tongue can be nothing but erotic.

“Aren't you a tad... overdressed?” Severus asks when they break the kiss, tugging at the hem of Harry's pyjama bottoms.

“Not for long, I'm not.”

The smile on Harry's lips is downright wicked as he gets rid of his pyjamas, presenting his naked body to Severus, whose eyes just take in every detail, just like he did that first time.

“You're staring. And you still have your shirt on, too.” Harry whispers, a soft blush now tainting his cheeks.

Severus removes it and just throws it on the floor.

“Better?” He asks, playing with Harry's pierced nipple, eliciting a moan from the young man.

“Hm... So much better.” Harry says, caressing Severus's chest.

“Because of your little stunt, we're going to have to wait.”

Harry rolls his eyes.

“I couldn't resist. You were moaning with such abandon and-” Harry stops talking when he realises what he was about to say.

“And?”

“And I like it when you cum in my mouth.” Harry presses his lips quickly against Severus's before reaching for the first drawer of the bedside table.

“You're gonna prepare yourself for me?” Severus asks, a hand coming up to cup Harry's arse.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Harry lowers his torso and spreads his legs, inviting Severus to touch him some more.

“Seeing you lying down on your back, with your legs spread for me, while you fuck yourself with your fingers so that I can later fuck you? Yes, please.”

Harry feels a shiver going down his back as Severus says those words, with that voice of his that's capable of driving him mad. Harry loves Severus, loves a lot of things about him, and that voice is right on top of that list. Not that he'll let the man know that, of course. This is not that kind of relationship.

And this is not the moment to think those thoughts, so Harry sends them away and lies down on his back, his eyes on Severus's. He opens the lubricant bottle and applies some on his fingers, rubbing them together in order to warm it up.

Severus reaches out a hand and caresses a strong thigh, his curious eyes never leaving the face of his young lover, who is now fucking himself with one finger. Severus isn't too sure how long he'll endure the sight without having a taste of it, and the feel of his cock hardening again is more than welcome at this point.

It doesn't take long until Harry has three fingers deep and is calling for Severus.

“Please... I need you now, Sev... Waited all evening for this...”

“Do you think I didn't?” Came Severus' deep voice, now a whisper in Harry's ear as the man was lying on top of the young man. “That I didn't feel the urge to just say fuck it all and have my way with you downstairs?”

“I've waited longer.” Harry reminds Severus. “I knew all evening that I'd be coming here. I've endured hours, Sev. So kindly fuck me until I can't remember my name.”

Severus actually growls at this and pushes his cock into Harry's arsehole, in one swift thrust, causing the young man to gasp and hold on tightly to him

causing the young man to gasp and hold on tightly to him, wrapping his legs around Severus's slender hips, keeping him in place.

“Fuck, Sev... I'm so full...” He whispers in the man's ear, kissing it right after.

A shiver goes down Severus's back and he searches Harry's eyes.

“Full of my cock, Harry...” He says, licking Harry's lips as he starts moving his hips slowly, pulling out as much as Harry's legs allow, then sliding back in, going deep, as deep as he can, looking for that sweet spot. He lowers his torso, pressing their bodies impossibly closer, his belly rubbing against Harry's cock, which makes him tremble with need.

“D-Do that again, Sev...” The young man pleads, buckling his hips up, seeking more of that heavenly friction.

“Oh, that? What about this?” This time, Severus thrusts hard and the tip of his cock brushes Harry's prostate, causing him to let out a groan, which they're sure can be heard in Draco's room.

They don't care.

They're in a world of their own, each focused on the man in front of them. They're lost in their love-making, words of love ready to escape their lips, so close to escaping, but they don't, in the end.

“Fuck so tight...”

“Ah, God, again...”

“So beautiful...”

“Sev, so close now...”

How much would two _I love you_ hurt now? They both think the answer is a lot and that's why neither allows themselves to say it. This, here and now, what they have, is safe. Certain.

Severus grabs the bed's headboard for support as he moves his hips faster, thoroughly fucking Harry, who's whispering obscenities in his ear, the kind that brings one too close to the edge too fast.

“Touch yourself, Harry... Cum for me, baby...”

The exertion has Harry sweaty and blushed, his breathing irregular. He's so ready to cum, so fucking ready that he wraps a hand around his hard, sensitive prick without being told a second time. He gives it a couple of firm tugs while looking deep into Severus's eyes.

“I'm gonna cum, Sev, oh, fuck!”

“Me too, Harry... Ah, fuck!”

They cum together and it's so good, so out of this world neither is sure it is real. Did they die and go to heaven? Is this it? You don't find this kind of bliss on Earth.

You find it in the arms of the one you love.

Severus's lets his body finally collapse on top of Harry's as if his legs and arms are suddenly jelly. He has a smile on his lips as he looks at Harry, whose eyes are closed, a peaceful expression on his face. His chest rises and falls quickly as he recovers his breath. Severus leans closer and kisses Harry's shoulder.

“Are you well?”

“More than well. It was so good. Fucking amazing.” Harry finally opens his green eyes and brings a hand to Severus's cheek, caressing it. “Thanks for this. It was definitely the highlight of my night.”

“I aim to please. And don't let Draco hear that.”

Harry laughs. A silent moment passes by.

“I should probably go now.” The young man whispers and makes to move.

“No.” Severus's grabs his wrist gently. “Stay. Sleep with me.” He asks, his voice a soft plea. He kicks himself mentally for that.

“You're serious? What about Draco?”

“We set an alarm for seven. He will never wake up before that.” Severus is never going to admit that he's thought this through, so he hopes Harry doesn't ask.

“Okay. I like that.” Harry smiles and so does Severus, who reaches for his cellphone and quickly sets an alarm.

Harry gets comfortable in bed, covering them both with the bedsheets and turning to face away from Severus, who turns off the light and throws an unsure glance at him, before lying down again, facing the ceiling.

Harry exhales and looks over his shoulder to the other man.

“You're supposed to wrap your arm around me. Spoon me? Unless you'd rather be the smaller spoon, that is.” Harry's tone is amused.

Severus shifts n bed and wraps an arm around Harry's midsection, successfully spooning him.

“I just wasn't sure you wanted this.” He whispers, placing a kiss just below Harry's ear.

 _This and so much more_ , Harry thinks, but instead, he says: “I did. I do. Goodnight, Sev, sweet dreams.

“Goodnight, my Harry.”

* * *

Severus has never expected this to be the way he would realise – plain as day – that he's in love with Harry.

It's been a while since he's been to the café, and here and now he wishes he hadn't come here this particular day.

He's just entered the nice café and given a look around when he spots Harry sitting at a table by the window, looking as beautiful as ever. Severus might've felt tempted to go and join him any other day, but Harry is not alone.

_Someone's sitting with him._

Another young man, just as handsome. They're sitting close to one another and the intimacy they share is palpable. Palpable, sharp, painful. It's the blade that cuts deepest. Severus is feeling many things at once, he can't name them all but they don't feel good, he can say as much. Betrayal is one of them. He knows that Harry owes him nothing, but he'd thought that decency would involve telling your... - whatever he is - _was_ \- to Harry - that you have a boyfriend.

Severus catches himself standing there and turns around, leaving the café in haste. The last thing he needs is Harry to see him now. He wouldn't want to show how devasted he is, how affected he is, but he wouldn't be able to pretend otherwise. Not in these circumstances. He'd probably lash out at Harry and make a scene, something which he would later regret.

For now, he just wants his worn-out armchair and a tumbler of whisky to numb the pain. He wants to be alone with his thoughts.

It goes without saying that from that moment forward he does his best to not think about Harry and to avoid meeting him. Like so, whenever Draco says he'll be expecting Harry, Severus goes out and only comes back well past midnight, going straight to his bedroom. He stops replying to Harry's texts and soon they stop.

As time passes, anger and resentment turn into sadness and that's what remains, but sometimes Severus can't help but think that he should have seen this coming. Even if Harry had had the decency to give him the heads up and call it off, he'd still end up without Harry. He'd be spared the feeling of betrayal, but the outcome would still be the same. They weren't meant to be and he should have known better than to catch feelings. He should've guarded his heart better.

They both should have.

If Severus is haunted by betrayal, Harry's main poison is confusion.

 _What did I do wrong?_ , he often catches himself thinking.

It's been two months since he's last seen Severus and if he'd thought it very odd the first couple of times he went to sleep over at Draco's and Severus wasn't there, he knew something was _definitely_ up when he got no answer after sending the older man five messages.

It's the end, surely. Like it's been said before, Harry knows a dismissal when he sees one. He just wishes it's a more civilised one.

 _Even if I was nothing to him, common decency calls for an explanation,_ he thinks, before finally deciding he's going after one.

It's past 2 AM on a Saturday night and Harry's been sitting in the living room of Severus's house for the last half an hour, waiting for that front door to open. He's checked his watch more than ten times by now, but he can't really help it. He's more nervous than he's been in a long while.

He's scared, too. Scared of what Severus will say or how he'll react. Still, he can't think that ignorance is better than a devastating truth. He'll take the pain and leave the what-ifs, thank you very much. A painful truth is better than no truth at all.

He's deep in thought when the sound of the front door unlocking brings him out of his trance. His heart picks up the pace immediately, even before he's on his feet and out of the room. It's dark, so Harry turns the entry hallway's lights on, thus surprising Severus. Well, he'd have surprised him anyway.

“What are you doing here?” Severus asks, his voice clipped, his eyes narrowed at the shorter man. Apparently, it's a good thing he didn't drink much tonight.

 _Oh, god,_ Harry thinks, realising Severus is cross. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“We have nothing to talk about.” Severus says as he places his keys on the entryway table. He shrugs off his coat and hangs it.

“I think you're wrong. You're over forty, not five years old, so I suggest you start behaving like the adult you are.” He regrets his choice of words and their harshness, but it's too late now.

“Oh, because you are _very_ mature, am I right?” The look in Severus's eyes as he snaps is nothing if not furious. It freezes Harry on the spot, leaving him speechless. “Tell me what you think maturity is, Harry. Does it exist in your dictionary, hm?”

Harry doesn't like Severus's belittling, accusatory tone, as if Harry is the one in the wrong.

“Why don't you, Snape? It was you who stopped texting and started avoiding me. You know how much it would've cost you to maturely call it off? Four or five words and both you and I would've kept our dignity.” Harry finishes his tirade by throwing a hand in the air, emphasising how displeased he is with the whole ordeal. It feels surreal that he's lecturing a man old enough to be his father in these matters.

Severus laughs at this – actually laughs – and even if it's mirthless, it annoys Harry to no end.

“You think this is funny?” His voice almost breaks as he starts thinking that he really didn't know Severus at all. How cruel can this man be?

Two long, fast steps later, Severus's face is really close to Harry's, an index pressing against the young man's chest.

“That's fucking rich coming from you. That fucking piece of advice goes right back at you. You think you're so perfect... Tell me, did you fuck me after you started dating him or your so-called decency just doesn't extend to me?” He spats angrily, and if his voice is too loud he doesn't care, not at this point. This boy's gall...

Harry takes two steps back so that he can have a better look at Severus, his face the epitome of confusion.

“What the fuck, Severus? What are you talking about?” Harry urges, hoping that there's some sort of plausible explanation. The cliché in his words doesn't go unnoticed.

“You're so full of shite, you know?” The change in Severus's voice, stance, and face is so sudden that Harry wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't witnessed it. Severus sounds and looks tired, as if he's gone over this a thousand times before.

In his head, he has.

Harry pretends he hasn't been insulted just now because he knows it'll be worse if he reacts.

“What's this about, Severus?”

“The boy you're dating.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Harry can't help himself this time. “I'm not dating anyone, I would have fucking told you so if that was the case, so you better-”

“Yes, that's what I thought too!” Snape cuts him before he can finish. “I thought that when you'd finally grow tired of me, of this, you'd tell me so before starting fucking someone else. So imagine my surprise when this one day I walk into the café I usually go to and find you with him.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Harry sounds indignant, and he is. “So because I'm having a coffee or whatever with someone I must be fucking them!”

“Do not give me that shite, Potter! I saw the intimacy, how close you were, how at ease you were, how you smiled and laughed. I don't think I've ever felt so worthless in my entire life.”

Harry wants to hug the man. He's angry, yes, but even if Severus misunderstood everything and caused them both a lot of pain, no one deserves to feel that way. To be honest, Harry has no idea if he should laugh or cry, now that he understands what happened exactly.

“You mean the way I behave around my little brother?” He finally says, an eyebrow arched, his green eyes focusing on Severus's face with uncommon intensity.

The older man frowns at Harry's words.

“Your brother?” He says slowly, as if saying each of those words for the very first time.

“Yes, Severus. That was my brother Michael. Also a brunette, but blue eyes? A wild mane of hair?”

Severus has no idea what hits him first. Is it relief or embarrassment?

“I...” He starts saying, but realises that he has no idea of what to say. Somehow he thinks that _I'm sorry_ isn't going to cut it.

Harry says nothing, allowing Severus to reorganise his thoughts. He feels relieved that it was nothing but a stupid misunderstanding. He wants to lecture Severus about communication, but he feels reluctant. He knows that despite how he feels they're not a couple, but he still thinks communication is key in any kind of relationship. After a moment, Harry speaks.

“Do you want some tea?”

Severus looks at him as if he's just grown two heads.

“Are you serious? Aren't you going to say something? Tell me how much I fucked up?”

Harry chuckles.

“Oh, you fucked up, alright, mister? And we're gonna talk, but I feel that this conversation over tea might be better. Preferably while sitting on the couch, cuddling. If you want, of course.”

And before Severus can say anything, Harry leaves for the kitchen.

Severus feels disoriented. So Harry's boyfriend isn't actually his boyfriend?

“Did you seriously fuck this up because of a hasty conclusion, Severus? What the hell?” The shocked voice of one Draco Malfoy comes from the stairs.

Severus's eyes snap at him.

“Draco? Were you eavesdropping?” The older man doesn't look happy, but then again he seldom does when he's cross.

“Not that I was asleep or anything, but you guys would've awakened me anyway. Looked more like a shouting contest than a conversation between two adults. I'm glad it's over now.” Draco pretends to wipe some sweat off his forehead. “But seriously? You mistook Michael for Harry's boyfriend, who, _by the way_ , I thought was you?”

Severus's eyes widen at that remark.

“So you know?”

“I've known since you guys fucked on the kitchen table like rabbits.” He grimaces as he says this, looking truly disgusted. “And I was okay with it, with you two dating but not being ready to tell me about it. And now I find out that you guys weren't even a couple.”

Draco goes down the last couple of steps and approaches Severus, looking him dead in the eye. The older man can swear he's never seen his godson stare at anyone this way before.

“So listen here, Severus, but listen carefully. That's one of my best friends right there. A fine man. And you hurt him. I know you did. I suggest you follow my advice and do not fuck up again. You're either calling it off for real, like an adult, or you'll ask him out properly. The lad's been in love with you for God knows how long. You won't be going back to being... friends with benefits or whatever. I know you love him too. But only you guys can choose if you want to move on together or if there isn't a future with one another.”

Only when Draco finishes speaking does Severus realise how much he needed to hear those words. And he feels immensely proud of his godson, of the fine man he's become.

“You couldn't be more right, Draco. I can't believe this time it is you who gets to give the advice. Thank you.”

“The wisest, of course. I'm leaving now, gonna see if I can get some decent sleep. Maybe keep it down when you guys get to the makeup sex?” He receives a glare. “No? Okay, let the bed hit the wall, I don't care.” And with that, he flees upstairs to his room, before Severus decides to have his hide.

 _Fuck. I better do this right or I feel my days are over,_ Severus thinks, going to the kitchen, where he finds Harry filling two mugs with water. The young man looks over his shoulder at Severus.

“Oh, you're here. Was that Draco I heard?”

Severus nods and gets closer, grabbing his steaming mug.

“Let us go to the sofa, then.” He says softly, his eyes on Harry's. Oh, how he's missed this.

They leave for the living room, where they sit down and get comfortable on the sofa, with Harry leaning back against Severus's chest. They spend a moment or two in silence, blowing on their tea, enjoying each other's presence like that. After a while, Severus finally speaks.

“There are no words to describe how sorry I am for the pain I've caused you. Both of us. I know that as a writer I probably should have some, but I don't.”

Harry turns slightly to look at him.

“Don't worry. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, and the picture of you when you realised what had really happened was more than enough. I know you didn't do it on purpose and that if you could undo it, you would.”

“I didn't and I would. I suppose that the idea of you growing tired of me was always too present and that day, seeing you there... It just made me snap and jump to conclusions. I thought that the day that I dreaded the most had finally come. I hope you can forgive me one day.” Severus's words are since and he tightens his arms around Harry, burying his nose in the dark locks. “Is this it?”

“I don't want this to be it. It doesn't have to be. I love you, Sev. Somewhere along the way, I fell hard for you.”

Right here and now Severus knows he's the happiest man alive. How he longed to hear Harry say those words to him. How many times did he fantasise about a moment like this? A moment when Harry would say he reciprocates his feelings. A moment he thought was never going to come.

“Harry, love...” He whispers, kissing the young man's cheek. “Do you have any idea of how happy you've just made me by saying those words?”

Harry gives him the brightest smile in the world before kissing him square on the lips.

“You do realise that couples communicate, yes?” He asks.

Severus nods.

“You can rest assured that I've learned my lesson the hard way. I almost lost you. To your brother.”

“Speaking of the devil, it's a pity you didn't get to meet him while he was here?”

“He's gone back to France?” Severus's body stiffens slightly as he mentions the country.

“Yeah, but he'll be back to visit me, there'll be more opportunities.”

Severus arches an eyebrow at Harry's words but doesn't dare hope.

“What exactly does that mean?”

“I'm staying in England after I'm done with my studies.” Harry answers, biting his lip. He thinks this is something Severus also wants, but the only way to know for sure is to tell him.

“You are?” Severus can't believe his luck. He's always thought the day of Harry's departure would be a dire one.

“I am. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me.”

“All of a sudden it doesn't sound like a bad idea.”

“For as long as you'll have me?” Harry asks.

“For as long as you'll have me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Was it everything you hoped it would be?  
> I hope so! For me, it was a wild ride.  
> I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found.  
> See you in my next work?  
> Thanks a lot!  
> PS: Is this how endings are done? I've no idea.


End file.
